darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-07-04 GNN Kuat Installs King, Secedes from Senate
=Kuat Secedes, Adopts Monarchy= Author: Kisaha Ontio KUAT -- Following a planetwide communications blackout which lasted throughout the night, a GNN correspondent has been granted permission to pass through Kuat's shield grid. Initial reports have revealed that some startling changes have been taking place on one of the Republic's founding worlds. High Baron Kisaha Ontio's defeated bid for the Chancellorship of the Republic has sparked outrage among the Kuati populace. As soon as news reached the world that its ruler's resolute, strengthened agenda would never see the chair of the galactic government, anti-Senate sentimentality swelled and workers - many pressed for months to construct ships used in the war - surrounded the Forbidden Palace in order to demand drastic change. A meeting took place during the night between all major Kuat Drive Yards stockholders. During the course of this rendezvous, several measures were enacted. It appears that the Barony has been abolished in favor of the monarchical system the Duros followed during the founding of the Republic. Furthermore, Kuat has decided to withdraw its representation from the Senate, and to nullify its exclusive contracts with the Republic navy. This morning, a spokesman for the newly-crowned King Ontio delivered the following statement: "Yesterday, we learned that Senator Rylas of Corulag had surged in the polls for the Chancellorship election. Despite a remarkably potent start, it became clear that there would be no hope for Kisaha Ontio to emerge the victor in the political contest. There was simply too much of a gulf in the Senate, and too little additional support to draw toward Kuat's campaign. To say that we are disappointed as a people would be a remarkable understatement. Since the beginning of this war, and even prior to it, Kuat has contributed aggressively to the defense of the Republic. We have devoted untold amounts of labor and resources, not simply to the development of new military technologies, but to its construction and provision. The Drive Yards was allowed to maintain an exclusive contract with the Republic Navy on the sale of Victory-class Star Destroyers, for which we never charged even one credit above cost. Indeed, the people of Kuat have sacrificed a great deal. In return, we have received nothing. Our calls for an end to the status quo and a stronger government are being ignored. In a time of remarkable crisis, when ancient worlds have fallen to the Imperium and rogue clones shed innocent blood, the Senate opts to elect a man who has associated closely in the past with an openly traitorous bureaucrat. The Republic is supposedly a representative government, yet these actions speak of a body more inclined to serve itself than its constituents. Kisaha Ontio is not so corrupt, and has decided to assent to the decisions and demands of both civilians and stockholders. As of this morning, Kuat's Barony system is abolished. The people have chosen to install Kisaha Ontio as King of Kuat, returning us to ancient system by which our people were once ruled. We entrust our future to him, as we always have. May he govern with continued strength and see our world secured against all threats, both militaristic and political, where the Senate was not willing to do so. Kuat has recalled all diplomats from Kuat and officially withdraws its representation on the Galactic Senate. We see no need in having representation on a body which no longer allows common sense and necessity to guide its decisions. Furthermore, all naval contracts held by Republic with the Drive Yards are nullified. Victory-class Star Destroyers - and indeed, any restricted design - will no longer be sold to the Republic Navy. We simply cannot entrust additional tools of such destructive potential to an openly corrupt power. King Ontio stands ready to receive diplomatic proposals from all parties, and has effectively opted to rule Kuat as an independent world. We expect this to remain the case until well into the future, with a return to the galactic community possible if and when the Republic regains its senses. In the event that this should be seen as a moment of vulnerability, please be advised that Kuat is ready to confront any attacks of opportunity or retaliation. We have prepared a number of vessels to join the orbital defense network, including some new and highly effective designs. Thank you, and good day." Category:Jul 08 GNN Posts